High School Life
by Sperx
Summary: HIATUS. AU. High school fic. Sasuke agreed to a bet to court Ino and Sakura at the same time. Sakura finds out and feels bad about it, so she just distances herself away from Sasuke. What's this? Sasuke MISSES her! sasusaku
1. Back to School

**_Author's Note:_ Hi! This is my second fanfic! Hooray! Well, I'm not done with the other one, but I just want to write this. Ahehehe! Anyway, this'll be a high school fic. I know these are very common now but I just can't help myself! Okay, I'll stop with all the chit-chat and go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (This line is always seen in every single chapter of my stories. I don't know if you noticed, but maybe now you do!)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Back to School

It's a beautiful day. The sky was clear, the wind wasn't too strong, and everywhere you look, you could see happy faces. Friends that are being united once again, for it's the first day back to school. Although most of them are just fake ones, there are still normal people who don't give a damn about popularity that have true friendship.

"Hey, Shika!" A beautiful pink-haired girl called onto a bored looking guy. She was wearing a red tank top, fitted semi-flared denim pants over a pair of red high heels with gold accents.

"Hey," Shikamaru replied lazily, looking up at the clouds. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her best friend. 'Some things never change,' she thought while looking at him.

Shikamaru's attire consisted of a black, somehow, fitted shirt that shows his buff- but not _too_ buff- body, and cargo pants that end up below his knees. Oh, and a pair of black Jordans for his feet.

The two of them walked towards their school, Tyrronan High. Tyrronan High is a private school. It's a school for wealthy kids. Well, most of them are spoiled brats, but some of them were raised in a good way, so they know their limitations just like Shikamaru and Sakura.

As they walked, they saw the old groups of friends that were formed the year before. They also saw the fangroup of Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shino being led by Yamanaka Ino. Of course they also saw Sasuke's gang which consists of Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shino.

The three of them walked ignoring the squeals, giggles, and annoyingness of their fangirls. Well, at least three of them did; Naruto and Kiba, on the other hand, gave them grins and waves which provoked the girls to ask them to go on dates with them.

Sakura rolled her eyes on what she saw. "Disgusting sluts," she muttered so Shikamaru could be the only one to hear.

"Just ignore the whole thing, Sakura. I know you're irritated with the way those girls act. I know that you're thinking about the manners they learned from their parents. Maybe they didn't learn any because their parents were always on business trips so just forget about it and try to relax," Shikamaru told his best friend.

"Thanks. You know me way too well, Shika-kun," she said, finally relaxing.

"Hehe! Well, you should be used to it by now," he told her.

They reached their classroom and took two seats at the back, near the window. They then waited for their class to start….more likely to end.

* * *

Lunch time……………

Sakura and Shikamaru walked through the crowd that formed when the bell rang, signaling the most awaited lunch time. Sakura, once again, saw more girls, a.k.a. flirty sluts, trying to flirt with Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. The more the guys try to tell them off, the louder they get. They're just too persistent on having those hot guys to date them.

"It's so annoying, Shika-kun," Sakura told him in an annoyed way.

"Which one: the flirts who keeps on getting louder or our fanclubs who are giving us wanting looks, dates, and seducing smiles that never work?" Shikamaru asked in a not-so-interested tone.

"Both," Sakura answered calmly while putting some books in her locker. "You know, maybe we should meet up with the gang now," she added.

"Sure. Did you tell them that we'll meet up in our hang-out place?" he asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

They continued walking until they reached their hang-out place, the bench beside the old oak tree in their school field. When they reached it, their friends were already there.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura greeted them.

"Hey!" Tenten greeted back. She's wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap top, black, fitted semi-flared pants over her midnight blue high heels. Her hair which was always in two buns in their younger years is now laid down and reaches about the middle of her back.

"Hi," Hinata greeted softly. She's wearing white sleeveless turtleneck top, denim semi-flared pants over black boots.

"Yo!" Chouji greeted. Back in their younger years Chouji was a chubby guy. But that changed when they reached high school. He joined this weight lose program over the summers and lost a lot of weight. He's now wearing a green shirt, black cargo pants that end up below his knees. And for his feet; black and white Jordans.

"Are you, guys, ready for tomorrow night?" Chouji asked all of them while taking out his lunch.

"Yeah!"

"Uh huh!"

"Yes."

"How troublesome."

"Hahaha! I can't wait for tomorrow night. By the way advance happy birthday, Chouji!" Sakura said happily.

"Thanks," Chouji said. It's his birthday tomorrow and they're going to celebrate it in the hottest club in Fire country.

"Who would've thought that two of the school's geniuses would illegally go in a club?" Tenten said teasingly.

"Hey! You, guys are going too," Sakura said defensively.

"Um…w-who w-w-would p-ro-provide the IDs?" Hinata asked slowly.

"My cousin will. Don't worry my cousin is an expert in faking IDs, okay?" Shikamaru said reassuringly.

"Just remember to always keep your guards up. Especially, the three of you," Chouji told his three girl friends.

"Don't worry, we will. If ever one guy there messes with any of us, you know what we can do." Tenten said while thinking of the number of guys they already beat up for being such perverts to them.

You might think Sakura and Tenten are understandable in beating the shit in any guy, but Hinata? Well, guess what? She does know how to fight too. Heck! There was a time that a guy tried to slap her ass, and in less than 10 seconds the guy was all bloodied up with a lot of broken bones. Of course, they aren't that heartless to leave the guy, so they placed him in a hospital.

"Hah! If you must know, we kick ass!" Sakura said while doing a pose which made all of them laugh their asses off.

* * *

The next night in the club……..

"Hey, Neji, isn't that you're cousin?" Naruto asked while drinking more alcohol.

Neji looked at what Naruto directed and saw his cousin, Hinata, chatting with her friends.

Of course they aren't just chatting, they're also drinking alcohol, but Hinata being the first-timer in drinking didn't drink too much of it.

'What's she doing here?' Neji thought madly as a frown made its way to his eyebrows.

"Hey, dude. What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked, noticing the sudden change of his facial expression.

"It seems like Neji doesn't want his cousin to have fun here," Naruto told Kiba.

"It's not that I don't want her to have fun, it's just that she's not supposed to be here," Neji stated.

"Huh?" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"What he meant is that, if his cousin will get caught, he too will receive punishment for not keeping a close watch on her," Shino said.

"Oh….I get it now," Naruto and Kiba said in unison once again.

* * *

On the other side of the club…..

"That was so good!" Sakura said as she drank the remains of her glass.

"A- are y-you s-s-sure yo-you ar-aren't drunk?" Hinata asked her.

"She's not drunk yet, Hinata. Sakura can hold her liquor well," Chouji told her.

"Oh, I see," she answered, smiling at her friend.

"Come on, guys. Let's dance!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Sure!" Sakura answered while giving her a smile.

"I t-th-think I'll s-sk-skip th-this o-one o-ut," Hinata said while giving them a smile.

"I'll skip this one too. Dancing is too troublesome anyway," Shikamaru said while ordering more liquor.

"Oh, okay. Where's Chouji?" Tenten asked feeling a bit disappointed with their answers.

"Oh my gosh! Look! He's talking to a pretty girl," Sakura pointed with a grin on her face.

"Ahahaha! Well, he's fast." Tenten commented happily.

Just then two good-looking guys asked Tenten and Sakura to dance with them. The two of them accepted their offer and headed to the sea of dancers dancing.

* * *

"Hey! Isn't that Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed.

This somehow got the attention of the others. They looked at where he was pointing and saw Sakura. She was dressed in a white halter top and a black mini skirt that shows her long slender legs.

"Who would've thought that Haruno could move like that?" Kiba said while smirking.

'Damn! Look at her move! It's as if she's been going to a lot of clubs before. She looks so fucking hot too!' Sasuke thought, eyes never leaving Sakura.

"Looks like Uchiha developed a crush on Haruno over there," Neji said with a smirk.

"Hn… What makes you think of that, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"That look in your eyes," Neji said calmly.

"Hah! Sasuke finally gets an interest in girls," Kiba teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke said darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"Just chill, Sasuke. Kiba's just teasing you," Shino said as he noticed Sasuke's deadly aura.

"I bet you can't make her dance with you, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto said teasingly.

"Oh? Wanna bet?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Hey, guys! Let's make this more interesting. How about this, Sasuke, you court both Yamanaka and Haruno at the same time and make them fall for you. If you win, we'll be sure of you're sexuality, and if you don't, well, let's just say that we have some doubts about you. So what do you say?" Kiba stated.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Sakura-chan's my friend and I won't let you guys play with her like that!" Naruto yelled furiously at them.

"What's your decision, Sasuke? Or are you just too ga-" Kiba was suddenly cut off by Sasuke's ready-to-kill voice.

"Continue your sentence and prepare to die earlier than expected," Sasuke warned him with much venom in his voice. "I accept your challenge, Inuzuka," he continued.

'Oh, no! Sakura-chan, I don't want you to get really hurt in this,' Naruto thought worriedly as he looked at Sakura.

* * *

With Sakura……….

"Hi! What's your name!" the guy asked Sakura. He has spiked blond hair, blue eyes, and a good toned body. He's also handsome too, and those eyes that anyone could just fall in to. (He had to yell because of the loud music.)

"Sakura! What's yours?" Sakura answered, giving a beautiful smile at him.

"Sakura! It suits you! I'm Zach, by the way!" Zach answered her. "So…what university do you attend to?" he asked while moving to the beat of the song.

"Tyrronan High." Sakura answered absentmindedly.

"High school?" he asked with suspicion.

'OH FUCK! I forgot!' she thought wildly. 'Oh well, looks like I just have to tell him,' she thought because no excuse came in her head. "Yeah, I'm still a high school student," she told him. She expected him to look at her madly and send her out, but all she got was a smile.

"What? Aren't you going to tell on me?" she asked him confusedly.

"Why? Do you want me to?" he asked innocently.

"Of course not!" she answered.

"Anyway, it's just fair because I'm a high school student too."

"No way!"

"What? Do I look old, for you not to believe I am one?" he asked good-heartedly while taking a seat. He and Sakura got tired from dancing so they decided to sit down on the available seats.

"Hahaha! I just never thought I would meet another guy who's also underage here," Sakura told him.

"Well, there are a lot of people here who are underage, you know? I guess, this is you first time to go here, am I right?" Zach asked as ordered for two martinis.

"Actually, this is the second time, but the first time to go with friends," she stated.

"Oh? So who did you go with on your fist time?" he asked once again.

"Um…just my brother," she answered once again. "Okay, so now it's my turn to ask you," she added.

"Sure!"

"What school do you go to?" Sakura asked her new friend who is by the way really hot.

"Madokka High." Zach replied.

"Since when did you start going here?" she asked curiously.

"Um…I think when I was a freshman," he answered calmly. "Do you want to know why I go here most of the times?" he told her while taking a sip from his martini.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" she answered.

"Well, I'm really sure that it's not about hitting on girls." Zach said with a grin. "It's because, clubbing just lets me have fun. You know the pressure in school and at home, I forget about them when I'm here," he stated while drinking more.

"Wow. I never looked at it in that way," Sakura said as she drank her martini.

"Well, now you know. Hahaha! Woah! You sure like drinking, don't ya?" he said.

"Ehehehe! I don't know how I do it but I control my liquor well, but major headaches will come to me in the morning." Sakura stated sheepishly.

"Ah, no one is spared from hangovers. Curse you hangovers! Hahaha!" Zach said while laughing. Sakura laughed too.

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" Zach told Sakura as he pointed towards Tenten who was signaling for her.

"Yeah. I wonder why?" she wondered.

"You guys are probably going to head on home now. It's getting late anyway. Well, it was nice meeting you, Sakura," he said with a smile.

"And it was nice meeting you too, Zach," Sakura said while giving him a bright smile.

"Oh, and, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your cell phone number?"

"Sure." she answered while writing it hurriedly on a piece of paper. "Here you go," she said while giving it to him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sakura then walked towards the place where Tenten and the others were. All of them had a great time. Chouji danced and talked to different hot girls. Shikamaru got eleven phone numbers and 14 e-mail addresses from different girls, but of course he won't contact them. Hinata met a guy while she was drinking at the bar. Tenten danced and talked to another guy in there. And Sakura made a new guy friend who is, by the way, good-looking.

"Guys, why don't you just stay in my place for the night?" Sakura asked while Shikamaru headed on his BMW.

"Sure. Your condo is the nearest anyway," Chouji answered.

"Is it okay for you, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked her.

"Um….I t-think i-it's o-o-okay. F-father i-isn't h-ho-home a-a-anyway," Hinata answered.

"How about you, Shika?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. It's so troublesome to drive home anyway," he replied. In other words, his apartment was farther compared to Sakura's.

All of them are already tired and all they want now is to get some rest. When Sakura offered to let them stay in her condo, they are, of course, very thankful for the offer. Their apartments were a bit far from the club so Sakura's condo is the most convenient as of right now.

* * *

Sakura's condominium…..

Sakura lives alone in a 3-bedroom condominium. Her parents got her this because they're always in business trips and Sakura wanted to study in Tyrronan High. Sakura's brother visits her often, and his room is the one where Tenten and Hinata will be sleeping in later on.

"Okay, so boys stay here," Sakura said while opening a door. Inside were two beds which look very comfortable with all the soft throw pillows and silk comforters for each.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Yeah, thanks,"

The two boys said as they went inside. They chose a bed for themselves and fell directly to sleep.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at them. They then walked to the next room. Inside was a king sized bed with a silk comforter and two soft pillows on each side.

"Sorry, there's only one bed here," Sakura said apologetically.

"No, don't be sorry. It's already okay. Hinata and I will be able to sleep comfortably here," Tenten said with a smile.

"Y-yes, S-s-sakura-chan, w-we'll b-be able t-to sl-sleep comfortably here. Thank you," Hinata said tiredly.

"Okay, then. Good night," Sakura said sleepily.

She then went in her room and fell asleep like an angel. Later did she know that when she wakes up tomorrow, a lot of twisted events will be starting in her life.

Tbc……………..

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter 1. Uh... I'll update soon. To all of you...this won't be a sakuOC.I just wanted you, guys, to know.Well...that's that! Bye! **


	2. Sasuke's Move

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: People, I'm sorry I made Sasuke and Kiba act like bastards in the first chapter, but I'm going to make Sasuke like that for a few more chapters. I'm sorry! So this would probably count as OOC. I just need him to be like that for awhile, but I can assure you that he'll be nice later on…. so…on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2- Sasuke's Move

Sakura awoke from her sleep with a major headache. It made her clutch the sides of her head to ease the pain, but it didn't help much.

'Owww…my head hurts so much! Fuck this hang-over,' Sakura thought while dropping her head back into her pillow. 'Why is it so bright?'

"You're finally awake," a voice came from the door of her room. "Here. Drink this. It'll help ease your headache." Tenten said as she handed Sakura some pain killers.

"Thanks. What time is it?" she asked while swallowing.

"It's almost lunch. Shikamaru and I were the first ones to get up-and seeing our current state- we decided to miss school for today. We don't want the teachers to ask us why we're a bit sluggish, do we?" Tenten said.

"Did you guys eat already?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"Yeah. Don't worry we saved some for you," she replied.

"Thanks." Sakura said while getting up, ignoring the throbbing of her head.

* * *

In the dining area….

"Good morning," Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Maybe, you mean, good afternoon," Chouji said from his seat.

"It is? I thought Tenten said it was _almost _lunch?" Sakura said as she took seat next to Hinata.

"And n-now it_ is_ lunch, Sakura-chan," Hinata said with a giggle. "I'm sorry; I g-got food from y-your fridge without your p-permission. It's just that Tenten-chan and Shika-kun were hungry."

"Hey! You were too!" Tenten said defensively.

"Ahehehe!" Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys, I don't if you noticed but since we're all in okay states right now, the thing we're doing is playing hooky," Chouji said out of the blue.

"Um…now that I think about it, he's right," Sakura said while taking a bite from her toast.

"Oh well, no one would probably notice we're absent, so it's all good," Chouji said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I agree with him. Anyway, let's just eat lunch," Shikamaru said as he pointed on the newly cooked food which he made.

"You know how to cook?" everyone said in utter surprise. Their eyes went big as saucer plates.

"Yeah, I do. It's just troublesome to do every day, but if feel like cooking, I'll do it," Shikamaru said casually, which made all of them sweatdrop.

Everyone just looked at each other. And then as if nothing happened, they ate the food Shikamaru made. It was actually delicious! Who would've thought that Shikamaru, the 'lazy smart-ass', would know how to cook such delicious food?

* * *

Tyrronan High……

"Eh….Sakura-chan's absent today. I wonder why?" Naruto said to himself while walking in the hallways of their school.

"Maybe something happened to her last night in the club?" a voice suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"What the fuck! Kiba, you scared the freakin' shit out of me!" Naruto said while glaring at him. "And don't say things like that."

"Eh..fine..fine." Kiba said while waving his hands in a surrendering way.

"Do you think Sasuke-teme will really do it?" Naruto asked.

"Do what?" Kiba asked, totally oblivious to what he's talking about.

"The bet you made last night." Naruto replied.

"Oh…that! I think he will. I mean, did you see his determined look last night? Anyway, those girls really don't matter to him, so no harm done. And to add to that, it's only Yamanaka and Haruno." Kiba said casually.

"No harm done! Kiba, I don't give a damn about Ino but Sakura-chan is my friend and I don't want her to get hurt!" Naruto said enraged while pushing him to the wall by the collar.

"Just chill, Naruto. Let's just tell Sasuke that the bet is off, so everything will be cool, okay?" Kiba asked nervously.

Naruto is a nice guy. He doesn't like hurting others without a reason. Heck! The guy is always in a happy, cheery mood! Maybe that's why a lot of girls like him-save the fact that he is good-looking too. But when he gets really mad, you better back-off because no one can stop him from beating the fucking hell out of you. Naruto isn't the type to get really mad easily so only a few people know how he is when he's mad. Kiba's one of those people who knows how he is in that state, so now all he's trying to do is to calm him down in some way.

"We better tell him now, though. You know how Sasuke is; he'll probably get started with this as soon as he gets the chance." Kiba said in full relief when Naruto let go of his collar.

"Sorry about pushing you to the wall. Anyway, come on, dog-boy," Naruto said with a big grin.

"What did you say, dobe?" Kiba retorted in his usual manner.

"Heh! Who's the dobe between the two of us when you couldn't even understand a simple sentence?" Naruto said smirking.

"Woah! You actually found a good come back!" Kiba said in surprise, his mouth slightly open. Naruto just grinned back.

* * *

In Sakura's condominium….

"Bye, guys! Go home safely, okay?" Sakura said as her friends were about to leave.

"Yes, mommy," Tenten said teasingly. Sakura just stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Hey, any of you want a ride?" Shikamaru asked while jingling his keys to his black BMW x5.

"I do. Not bringing my car was a big mistake," Chouji said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No thanks, I brought my car, remember?" Tenten said.

"I already contacted my driver to fetch me here," Hinata said with a smile.

"Okay, then. Bye, Sakura-chan," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, bye!" everyone said while walking towards the elevator.

Sakura waved good bye and went in to her now quiet condo. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Hello, Sakura speaking," she said as she answered it.

"Oh! Hey, Sakura. This is Sasuke, you know, the guy from your school?" Sasuke said.

"Um…hi, why did you call?" Sakura said with confusion obvious in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if you're okay. I mean, you were absent and it got me worried," Sasuke said in a false caring voice.

"You were worried?" Sakura said while a faint blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was. So… are you okay? Are you sick?" Sasuke said knowing that the things he's saying will totally be the bridge for his plan.

"Um…. I'm fine actually. I just had a headache this morning, so I just decided to miss school for today," she replied.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you're okay. So…Sakura, do you want to catch a movie this Friday?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Um… I'll think about it," she replied unsurely.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting for you're answer. Bye," Sasuke said feeling quite disappointed that she didn't say 'yes' right away.

"Bye….take care," Sakura said while putting the phone down. Unknown to her, those last two words spoken made a certain person smirk.

* * *

With Sasuke…..

"I'm going home now," Sasuke said monotonously.

"You're not going to wait for Kiba? I think, you want to tell him that you're already starting on your bet," Neji said in the same way as he did.

"I don't want him to know that I'm already making my move, so I would like the two of you to keep this quiet for awhile," Sasuke replied.

Shino and Neji just gave him a slight nod as a sign of approval. Both of them understood what could happen when Naruto and Kiba would find out. Naruto would probably try to protect Sakura, and Kiba might try to interfere just to win the bet.

Sasuke then proceeded to his silver Ferrari 360 modenna. 'Hn…I have to make her agree somehow,' Sasuke thought.

* * *

With Sakura….

'Oh gosh! What just happened?' Sakura thought, still kind of shocked about the conversation she had on the phone.

'He just asked you out, girl! It means that he thinks you're HOT! HELL YEAH!' inner Sakura exclaimed.

'Oh…it's you again,' Sakura told her inner self.

'What do you mean by that? Anyway, back to the topic. One of the hottest guys in school asked you out! And all you said was 'I'll think about'. Girl, you have to change that attitude of yours,' inner Sakura stated energetically.

'Change my attitude? Maybe you should say that to yourself. And I'm still not sure if I'll go out with him anyway,' Sakura replied.

'What! Go out with him. He said he was _worried. _Heck! He even called you to make sure that you're okay!' inner Sakura said.

'Yeah, he did, but I don't remember giving him my phone number…ever,' Sakura answered.

'See! He asked other people to know what your number is so that he could contact you! Come on, give the guy a chance,' inner Sakura prodded her.

'You really won't stop until I give in, right?' Sakura said.

'Uh huh!' inner Sakura answered.

'Uh…fine,' Sakura said giving in to what her inner self wants.

'HELL YEAH!' inner Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

With Naruto and Kiba…

"Hey, Neji! Hey, Shino!" Naruto and Kibe greeted while walking towards them.

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey, where's Sasuke-teme? We have something to tell him," Naruto said.

"He left already," Neji answered.

"What? He didn't even wait?" Kiba asked.

"He probably got bored," Shino replied.

"Damn. We were going to tell him something important," Naruto said.

"Let's just send him a message," Kiba said while taking out his cell phone.

"Uh…okay, but he might think we aren't serious about what we're going to say since we'll just say it through SMS," Naruto stated.

Neji and Shino just looked at each other. Both of them having the same thought; how did he think of something like that? Of course, you couldn't tell that from there emotionless faces.

Kiba seeing their quick glance said, "That's the second for today."

"Huh?" Naruto said, not getting what they meant." So, we'll just have to go to his place then."

"I guess," Kiba answered.

"So, what is this important thing you want to ask him?" Neji asked.

"We're going to tell him that the bet he and Kiba made is off," Naruto answered.

"Why?" Shino asked suspiciously with a very slight frown.

"Because Naruto made me realize that what I told Sasuke to do last night was cruel," Kiba answered.

Shino just nodded in response which also means 'I see'.

* * *

With Sakura…………

'Ahhh! I'm so confused right now!' Sakura thought while dropping herself on her bed.

"Maybe a nice jog in the park will help me relax for awhile," she said to no one in particular.

She then proceeded to change her clothes. When she was done changing she started jogging towards the park.

"Look who decided to get all that extra weight off her overly large forehead," Ino sneered.

"Look who decided to burn all that flab from her chubby form," Sakura retorted.

Normally Sakura would just ignore her but today is different. Her temper is shorter than usual because of the confusion inside her head.

"Whatever," Ino said, jogging away.

'Hah! You finally answered back to that retard! Hell yeah!' inner Sakura cheered.

'Whatever.' Sakura said to her.

'Heh! Look who's here, it's lover-boy!' inner Sakura said which made Sakura look around.

There he is Uchiha Sasuke walking in the park. He isn't alone though. He's with a small kid who looks like he'd been crying but now he's smiling while eating ice cream. And if you just look closely you could've sworn that Sasuke smiled even for a second.

'Weird. I didn't know he had a little brother,' Sakura thought, finally getting inner Sakura to shut up. 'They don't look alike, though. The kid has blonde hair and blue-green eyes while Sasuke has black hair and onyx eyes' she added.

* * *

With Sasuke……….

"Hey, kid, you're mom is looking for you now," Sasuke said while pointing to a worried looking middle-aged lady with blonde hair. "Don't go walking on the streets alone again, okay?" he continued.

"Okay, Sasuke-niichan. Arigatou for the ice cream," the little boy, Ethan, said while waving good bye. Sasuke then started to walk out of the park.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke drove his car still thinking about how to make Sakura go out with him. Just then he suddenly pressed on the brakes as fast as he could. There on the road was a little boy who seemed to have gotten lost, judging by the lack of an adult and the tears on his face._

'_He's a little kid so don't yell at him,' Sasuke told himself. "Hey, kid, get out of the road," he said coldly._

"_But I'm lost and I can't find my mommy!" the little boy cried._

'_Oh great, the people around are thinking I made him cry. Shit!' he thought once again. "Come on. Get in the car. Where did you last saw your mom?" Sasuke asked while opening the door beside the driver's seat. "I'll take you there," he continued._

"_I know she took me to a park. The one with the beautiful fountain that lights up at night" the little boy answered._

"_Okay. What's your name?" Sasuke asked while turning left on the next street as the stoplight went green._

"_Ethan. What's yours oniichan?" Ethan asked curiously._

"_Sasuke," he answered. He took a quick glance at Ethan and saw the little boy's wanting-look on the ice cream stand not too far from them. _

"_Want some ice cream, kid?" Sasuke asked knowingly._

"_Hai!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

With Sakura…..

'Hey! Tell him your answer, stupid!' inner Sakura said.

'I thought I got rid of you already,' Sakura thought, complaining.

'Shut up and follow him, so you can say your answer!' inner Sakura said impatiently.

'….fine.'

Sakura then ran to catch up to Sasuke's retreating form. "Hey Sasuke!" she called, hoping it would make him look.

Sasuke looked at his back in curiosity and saw Sakura running towards him. 'Shit! I still have no idea how to make her go out with me,' he thought. "What is it?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Uhm….well…. I …wanted to tell you my answer, you know, for Friday," she said slowly as if embarrassed to say more. "Uhm…well…I guess it's okay and I'm free that night so…..yeah," she continued.

Inside Sasuke smirked but on the outside his face was still as blank-yet handsome- as before. "It's a date then," he said, smirking since he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sakura blushed at what he said and just smiled sweetly. "Yeah. Okay then, so I'll be seeing you around then," Sakura managed to say as she turned around to go back in her condominium.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards his car thinking, 'this is so easy.'

* * *

With Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shino….

"Ahh! Let's just go, Naruto. He's not home. We've been ringing this damn doorbell for a thousand times already! Let's just go home!" Kiba complained.

"No. We won't go unless we tell him. Especially you, Kiba, since you were the one who made that fucking shit bet," Naruto said, looking directly at him.

"I'll be going now. Your fate is different from mine and I don't tend to be involved in yours," Neji stated as he turned around and started heading to his car.

"I'm going too," Shino said.

"Why?" Kiba asked, feeling frustrated that he couldn't go just because of the stupid bet that he made.

"I didn't make the bet; you did," Shino replied while walking towards his car.

'Fuck…' Kiba thought. 'After this is over, I will never bet in anything in my life…ever.'

* * *

30 minutes later……

'Who are those people?' Sasuke thought with a frown as he saw two people sitting outside his apartment.

Sasuke lives in his own apartment. It's a two-story building with modern furniture and appliances. The interior design of the apartment is also suited for his liking; not too light and not too dark, just right.

He parked his car and stepped out to know who those people are, more likely fight those people. "Naruto? Kiba?" he said in confusion.

"Sasuke-teme, where have you been? We've been waiting for you for 2 hours now!" Naruto said while taking a glance at his watch.

"It's none of your business, and I didn't tell you to wait for me," Sasuke replied monotonously as he opened the door to his apartment. "And, dobe, why didn't you get the spare key in the small opening on the left pole over there?"

"Ehhh….I forgot," Naruto replied.

"Ahhh… let's just get on with it," Kiba said while taking a seat on Sasuke's couch. "Sasuke, the bet is off, so you don't have to do any of those stupid things. And please just say okay so Naruto will be at peace now," Kiba said almost pleadingly.

"No."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I said no. I already started on it, so there is nothing you can do," Sasuke replied uninterestedly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I already asked one of them to go on a date with me, and I won't cancel it. I don't want people to see me as the kind of guy that would suddenly ask a girl on a date, then out of the blue cancel it. You and I know that is just wrong, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

'Oh…if that girl said yes right away then it is surely Ino not Sakura-chan,' Naruto thought. "Okay then, Sasuke-teme. Just don't ask the other one anymore, okay?"

"Hn."

"Just answer him with words, so that I can go now," Kiba said with a sigh.

"Okay."

* * *

Outside……

"Hey, Naruto, why did you agree with Sasuke playing with one of those girls in our bet?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Oh…because I know that it isn't Sakura-chan. She won't agree right away unless someone forces her to," Naruto replied.

"Oh I see. See you tomorrow," Kiba said while getting in his car.

"Yeah, you too," Naruto replied while proceeding on his own car.

Naruto just doesn't know that tomorrow isn't what he expected. Let's jut say that there was something he didn't get quite clearly with their agreement in Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! They really helped me! Uhm….I don't know when I'll be updating but don't expect it to be soon because I update in like months…I guess. Anyway, I will try my best not to do that….but don't count on it too much! SORRY! **


	3. Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and McDonalds. (You'll find out later)**

Chapter 3- Date

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked, noticing Sakura's uncharacteristic actions for the day.

"Oh, it's nothing, Shika-kun" Sakura replied.

"Uh-huh! And zoning out in every conversation we have is nothing," he said matter-of-factly.

"…fine. You caught me," she said in defeat.

"So what's up?" Shikamaru asked once again.

"Uh…I sort of have a date," she said slowly.

"Sort of have a date or have a date?" he said to clarify her sentence.

"Have a date," she answered.

"With whom?" he asked curiously.

Sakura mumbled something, but it Shikamaru didn't hear it because it was barely audible.

"What?"

"….Sasuke," she said, finally admitting who her date is.

When Shikamaru heard her answer, he spat out some of the juice he was drinking. But then, he regained his composure seconds after that. He was just surprised at her…uh…choice of guy to go out with.

"Sakura, you do know that if Ino or any of his fangirls will know about this, you'll be in trouble," Shikamaru said knowingly.

"I know. I don't know what I should do now. Should I just cancel it?" Sakura asked.

"Well…I don't know. You agreed to go with him, so you must have a reason for doing so, right?" he stated.

"Yeah. It's just that…I wanted to give him a chance, you know?" she said with a soft smile.

"Then give him a chance, Sakura-chan," Shikamaru said supportively.

"Okay. Thanks, Shika-kun," she said with a bright smile.

After that they became silent, both of them enjoying the peace that is surrounding them at the moment. Anytime now their friends would arrive in their meeting place, but now all they're doing is waiting patiently lost in their own thoughts. Then out of the blue Sakura said, "I miss Ino."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed.

"She wasn't like that before. I wonder what happened to her," Sakura said quietly as she lied down on the grass beside Shikamaru who's watching the clouds.

"I think I know why," Shikamaru answered with a slight frown. "Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day when Sasuke transferred to our school and became our classmate in the 7th grade. Ino was all over him," Sakura said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, that was also the beginning of the end of our friendship with her," he said as if it was so hard to think about that memory. "I don't think you know why she suddenly cut our ties with her."

"Yeah, I don't. I just remember her hanging out with other girls and ignoring us like she doesn't know us. That really hurt," Sakura said with the pain of feeling betrayed dawned upon her.

"I'll tell you, but, Sakura, promise me that you will not let this get on the way of your life, okay?" Shikamaru said seriously.

"Her reason was because she was jealous of you. Remember, the times you and Sasuke always got paired up to be partners? Well, she didn't like the fact that you were acknowledged by him. You not her. Ino said that she doesn't even like the fact that you and Uchiha are talking and hanging out after school. We told her that you two were just doing your projects and there is nothing going on between the two of you," Shikamaru stated.

"Let me guess, she didn't believe all of you, so she thought all of us are against her to be with Sasuke," Sakura said, her left hand curling into a ball.

"Yes."

"So it was my fault," Sakura said, feeling bad all of a sudden.

"Don't blame yourself, Sakura," Shikamaru said a he gave her a brotherly hug.

"Thanks." Sakura said gratefully.

"Hey! You two stop acting like lovers making out!" Tenten said with a huge grin.

Hinata and Chouji tried to control their laughter but it just couldn't be helped so both of them broke into laughter. All of them soon joined in on laughing until the whole lunch period was spent in making jokes.

* * *

After dismissal…….

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as he saw his pink-haired friend.

"Hi, Naruto," Sakura answered with a smile that could've melted the hearts of her fanboys.

"We haven't been hanging out much anymore. I missed hanging out with one of my best girl friends. What do you say we get some ramen!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Sorry, Naruto, I'm going somewhere later," Sakura said which made Naruto's grin falter a bit. "Maybe we could go tomorrow instead," she added.

"Sure! It'll be great to catch up with each other, right?" Naruto said, feeling happy that his childhood friend is still in good terms with him even though they aren't that close anymore.

"So I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura said with a wave as she walked to her car.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, where are you going later?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Um…I'm going on a date," she answered.

"Ahh…I see. Well, don't tire yourself out, okay?" Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Naruto!"

"Just kidding, Sakura-chan," Naruto said at the blushing female. "Have fun on your date, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

In the movie house….

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Um…I don't know. I can't decide," Sakura answered while thinking of what movie they should watch.

"Two tickets for The Exorcism of Emily Rose," Sasuke said to the person in charge for the ticket booth.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as if pleading not to pick that movie. But too late; he already paid for them.

Sasuke seeing Sakura's scared look, smirked inwardly. "Don't worry, just hold my hand when you get scared," Sasuke said while putting an arm on her shoulders.

"Okay," Sakura said, agreeing with him.

They entered the assigned cinema for their movie. They found out that the arm rests could be pulled upward, so they just pulled the arm rest that was dividing their seats so Sakura can easily reach out for Sasuke whenever she'll get scared.

During the movie, Sasuke got bored but poor Sakura getting scared shitless during the horrifying parts of the movie. Instead of just holding Sasuke's hand she would bury her head on his chest while holding his hand. Heck! She'll evenscream at the scary parts too.

* * *

After the movie….

"I can't believe you got bored during the movie," Sakura told Sasuke who was yawning.

He just answered with a shrug. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

"So where do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. You pick," she replied.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback because other girls might've suggested a place that is five-star. I mean, being with him, his fangirls would want to go to a place where it is fancy. Being pampered with his money is something they would want.

"Ano…Sasuke, can I pick the place where we'll eat again?" Sakura said after putting a finger under her chin in a thinking position.

'Aha! I knew she's just like those other girls.' Sasuke thought.

"Let's eat at McDonalds!" she said happily.

"What?" Sasuke blurted out, unable to hide his shock.

"I said let's eat at McDonalds," Sakura repeated. "I'm craving for Mcnuggets," she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"…sure," came his reply.

* * *

At McDonalds…

They ate and talked with each other. Much to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura didn't cling onto him, whine about getting fat from fast food, and talk too much about herself. She's actually good company.

At first, Sasuke thought of her as a spoiled rich brat, but he was wrong. Although he won't admit it, he knew that his first judgement of her was wrong. His point of view of Sakura changed.

Sakura is actually enjoying conversing with Sasuke. His answers may be short, but it's all precise. She expected him to be cold and somewhat distant. I mean, they used to be partners in doing some projects and that is how he acted.

'I wonder why he isn't cold right now. He used to be very-sorry for the term- weird and emotionless back then,' Sakura thought.

'Maybe because, back then you always tried to avoid him. Heck! You didn't even show any signs of friendliness during those times you two were paired up to do some projects for class,' inner Sakura replied.

'I guess. It's just that I don't want Ino to get jealous,' Sakura stated.

'Well, look what happened to her. You might've been friends with hottie over here or not that pig-bitch will still backstab you. Just enjoy our date with hottie Sasuke and hope that pig-bitch will know about this. Hehehe! Her expression will be priceless!' inner Sakura said with an evil chuckle.

'Whatever.' she answered.

Both of them finished their meal, and then decided to head on home. Sasuke drove thoughts about a certain pink-haired girl. 'What am I thinking? This is just a bet that was pulled off. I'm just doing this to save her from humiliation,' Sasuke thought with a slight frown. He knew that with those thoughts came a huge amount of doubt.

Sakura just sat quietly, enjoying the soft music coming from the radio of the car. A new feeling arousing inside of her; although she doesn't know what it is; it simply felt good.

The car stopped to a halt. She didn't realize that they already arrived in front of her condominium.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I had a great time," she said with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke answered as she stepped out of the car.

'What? No goodnight kiss?' inner Sakura said, quite annoyed by that fact.

"Sakura" Sasuke called.

She turned around to be greeted by his lips on hers. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, just a sweet peck on the lips. Yet it felt so good and right. It's as if his lips are really meant to be with hers.

"Good night," he whispered close to her ear in a deep sexy voice that sent tickling sensations down Sakura's spine.

"Yeah, you too," she replied, still recovering from the shock.

Sasuke drove away, leaving a stunned teenage girl behind. Then after a few minutes, she smiled softly. She reached her door and went inside.

Sakura slowly touched her lips with her right hand as if reminiscing what just happened. 'Who would've thought that Uchiha Sasuke would be my first kiss,' she thought, breaking into a grin.

* * *

With Sasuke….

Sasuke arrived in his apartment after some time. He quickly took a shower, and hurriedly laid down his bed. He stared at the ceiling, lost in his own swirl of thoughts.

'Why did I do that?' he asked himself, remembering the kiss. He didn't know the answer to his own question, so he just shrugged it off.

He slowly fell into sleep, but before he did, he muttered something.

"Haruno Sakura you truly are interesting."

Tbc………

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! Sorry for the late update….**

**I really can't update my fics every week since I'm busy. I really won't be able to do this next week since it's the periodical tests so…. yeah..**

**Bwuahaha! Thisis a short chapter compared to the first two. sadistic grin Bwuahahaha!**

**Anyway,I think that this chapter is nice.It's short but nice, right?**


End file.
